Margaret Walker
Margaret Walker made her first appearance on 11 June 2001. She is portrayed by Susan George. Storylines Margaret first appears when she begins renting a flat from Terry Raymond and Janine Butcher's letting agency. Terry and Margaret are attracted to each other and a relationship soon develops. Janine and Margaret do not get along, which makes things awkward for Terry as he and Janine live together. Janine grows extremely jealous of Margaret and Terry's relationship, and she plays various tricks to split them up. Margaret is not perturbed and vows to beat Janine at her own game, leading to numerous squabbles. When Janine discovers a photo of Margaret and another man, she immediately assumes the worst and informs Terry that Margaret is cheating on him. Margaret explains that the man in the photo is her brother, David Walker who is dying of cancer and she is paying for his placement in a drug trial in America. After continued hostility, Margaret tries to persuade Terry to throw Janine out, and he eventually gives in and arranges for Janine to move into one of his bedsits. Janine is aware of Terry's paternal feelings towards her, and she begins using emotional blackmail to manipulate him. Margaret eventually grows tired of all the game playing and so she and Terry book a trip to Paris to spend some time alone together. Janine is furious and Margaret goads her further by telling her that she plans to propose to Terry while they are away. To prevent this, Janine goes to Margaret's property to steal Terry's passport, and whilst there she witnesses Margaret kissing her supposed brother goodbye. Janine becomes suspicious and when Terry tells her that he is planning to give Margaret £10,000 to help her brother, David ( she tells him that Margaret is conning him and informs him about the kiss she'd witnessed. Furious, Terry goes to Margaret's to discover the truth, but she refuses to let him see her brother and after he insults her, she slams the door in his face. Later that day Margaret confronts Terry demanding an apology. However Terry is adamant that she has been conning him for his money all along. She denies this, but he refuses to believe her. He brands her a prostitute and orders her to leave. After having one last fight with a smug Janine, Margaret goes home, where it is revealed that the man at her flat really is her brother after all. She puts him into a taxi and tells him that he is all that matters to her. Although sources prior to the filming of this storyline had suggested that Margaret would be a sophisticated conwoman, this is never actually confirmed on-screen. The ending is left ambiguous and although the man at Margaret's flat turns out to be her brother, Margaret's final line – "We'll find the money somehow" – does not confirm he is dying. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Walker Family Category:2001 Arrivals Category:2001 Departures